dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Campbell
Bio Maxwell Campbell is currently a 20 year old Half-Blooded Saiyan from the Gateway Dimension, including a different flow in time and different heroes. Alongside his bestfriends, Kane Armstrong and Payton Hall, they have become their universe's protectors. A lot similar to what the Saiyan Warriors do. His appearance is he has black hair, glasses, and green track suit. He resembles a younger Logan, except his hair is black and Max is a lot more smarter than him. Story Back on the Gateway Dimension, their world was at peace. They haven't had a tragedy occur in their lifetime, so they've never had the opportunity to fight a powerful foe. Ever since he was a child, Max and his friends have all attended the same school together for the period of their lifetime. That was until Max had to eventually go off to college. But ever since 15, that's when they were capably aware of their powers and could control them. After school, the 3 would always train against each other. Learning each other's techniques and swift movements, that was task Max has set for them. Soon enough, they would predict each other's fighting style. Max came up with an idea that with their gifts of abilities, they could protect this Earth from anything that came across it. That day they made a vow, to protect the citizens of the world. Year by year, crime builds up through cities and they always succeed on stopping them. Everything was still great, but that was until Matthew Koulter traveled through the Pathway Portal more than twice, which is against the rules. No being is to ever pass through the portal more than once. Due to this violation, the crystal representing the Gateway Dimension was cracked. Not severly, but in time it grew worse. But as soon as the crystal was shattered, on a completely different dimension something was created. A fog formed like a man emerged, but this being wasn't identified yet. Soon that dimension it was on, it was erased with everyone on it. As this shadowy figure began to travel to a different dimension, events started to occur back on the Gateway Dimension. Earthquakes and Floods started to occur. Not knowing the cause of this, the people of the cities just thought of this a natural disaster, but the 3 Saiyans thought otherwise. Weeks pass from these events, and one day an explosion came from the city. Screams were heard and in the distance, ki blasts were flying everywhere. Blowing up anything it comes in contact with. Max, Payton, and Kane take matters into their own hands and confront this powerful nemesis. They try to fight this shadow figure, but they were overpowered. All badly injured, the fight didn't last for a long duration of time. The shadow man said to the three to never attemp something so stupid again. The three fly away and the shadow man continues to destroy everything. Max was 17 years old when all of this occured, but 3 years in hiding have passed and he's now 20 years old. One day as they were still in hiding, a purple portal began to slowly open. Coming out were Anthony, Matt, and Aaron. The others take this as a threat, not knowing what or who they are, they plan an ambush. The ambush was a success, and they captured them. When they woke up, Max began to ask questions about their origins. Moments go by, and Max is convinced that they've arrived from a different dimension. Suddenly, Aaron asks about what happened here. Max explains the story of what has happened in the past 3 years, but Matt interupted her and said that everything happening here is his fault. Due to him going through the Pathway Portal twice, he created this unknown shadow man and he promised that he will stop it. After all of the talking, Anthony says that they should not waste any time and head straight for the battle. 3 years in hiding has been enough time, now they must face their fears and be strong. The 6 fly towards their location, and when they arrive a group of powerful creatures seem to be awaiting their arrival. From the grey clouds from above, the shadow man finally came down with his fog swirling around him. His red glowing eyes dissolved and the fog began to dissapear. Standing their was a man, dressed in grey and black gi with a red belt and white boots. The team was shocked because the man standing there looked exactly like Matt. Moments of silence drew by, and he revealed himself as the dimensional clone of Matthew Koulter, Matas. Sharing the same exact memories as him, but different intensions. After everyone shared words, they were about to begin the ultimate battle royale. Until Matt requested something that could be the risk of their lives, a tournament. Saying no rules or boundaries, a fight to the death. Matas likes what he's hearing and agrees to this tournament, he names this as the End Games Tournament. He gives them 10 days to train at the most, and when the day arrives they will fight. A successful 10 days of training go by, and Max unlocks his Super Saiyan powers. When the day arrives, the 6 fly back to where they first met Matas. No battlefield was set at all, until Matas revealed a new a rule. This rule states that whoever foe is fighting, they will travel to their dimension so they are familiar with their atmosphere. The first to fight is Max and Android 30. They battle, but they are both holding back. Moments later, Max finally transforms to a Super Saiyan and gains the upper hand. After he knocks 30 to the ground, he about to destroy this Android once and for all. Until 30 transports behind Max, and shoves his hand right through him. Max is severly injured and falls to the ground. He eventually loses his breath and dies. After everything had occured, the Saiyans wish him back and he joins the Saiyan Warriors. But just when things started to go back to normal, Demigra's staff began to light up. A huge beam headed straight towards the sky changing the weather, and coming down is Demigra. He returns even though they defeated him. He says that he planned this the entire time. He transfered his real spirit into his staff, so the Saiyans were fighting an empty shell of Demigra. When they all transported back to their dimension, the power of the staff regenerated him even faster. Causing him to have his physical form once again. He planned this all along, he never wanted the Gateway Dimension. He wanted to rule this dimension, known for it's popularity. The Saiyans power up to the max, and fight Demigra. Moments of fighting go by and the one to defeat him is Matt. Before killing him off, he states that he promised the Max, Payton, and Kane for better world and they would see light once again. He destroys Demigra. The sky returns to normal, and they all pass out. This ends the saga, Max will return in future sagas. Max can only transform to a Super Saiyan. Special Techniques Shining Raid - Max rushes towards his opponent and says, "Let's finish this!" and he unleashes an enormous explosive wave Rebellion Edge - Max hits his opponent to the sky, flies up and performs many combos of attacks and shoots a ki blast. Sending them to the ground Photon Flash - A white Ki Wave is shot from Max's hand Meteor Burst - Max flies into the air and screams, "I'll end you!" and shoots a wide Ki Wave at the opponent Transformations Super Saiyan Max was never able to transform to a Super Saiyan from the jump. They were told that the Legendary Super Saiyans were a myth in his time, but on the other dimension Anthony and the others were quite familiar. When Max trained with Matt, he didn't know how to turn transform. That was until Matt shared harsh words and began to gain the upper hand. At that moment, Max finally transformed. The first to go against this form is Android 30. Max is very powerful in this form, increasing his power and speed by a long shot from his base form. In this state, he was beating Android 30 very badly